


Social Lubricant

by scribblw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Bisexual Character, Bob and Wade being cute and supportive in their own way I guess, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Reclusive Mark, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, the rating might go up later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblw/pseuds/scribblw
Summary: Mark agrees to go out with his friends and things go... Exactly how he should have expected.





	Social Lubricant

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I only continue shipping septiplier as complete and total fiction, and it should not be used against them in any way or be referenced in their comments or where they can see it. <3 I have so much love for them, and I totally respect their friendship. Who knows why I even still enjoy writing this stuff because I sure don't but whatever.  
> I have another story that I'm currently working on so I probably shouldn't be starting this one right now, but it was too cute to pass up.  
> Check out my Anti/Dark story Seeing Red if you're into angst with the egos. ;)

It wasn't necessarily a low point for Mark to be dragged along to a bar by some of his friends in an attempt to hook him up with someone, but it wasn't a high point, either.

"You guys know I can't even drink, so why are we here, again?"

Bob and Wade looked at each other and then at the beers on their table. Wade shrugged.

"You can drink if you take your pills, right?" Bob asked.

"I don't have them with me. You two wouldn't tell me where we were going."

All three of them knew that Mark wouldn't have left his house if he'd known about their plans, so he'd been left in the dark. He'd assumed they were hitting up the arcade or getting dinner together, but he was being so graciously offered criticism on his sex life instead.

"Well everyone else is drinking, so that'll still help you get someone home with you," Wade said.

"Hey. They have to be drunk to want to go home with me?"

There was even skepticism on Bob's face, like he was realizing that he shouldn't go along with Wade's plans.

"That sounds like a consent issue, actually."

"Yeah! And I can pick someone up with full consent, thank you very much."

"That's not what I meant. Either of those things. But you haven't had anyone consenting lately, have you?"

Mark _needed _them to stop talking about consenting.__

__"Don't say it like that!"_ _

__Bob was laughing, and he'd started on one of their beers._ _

__"Yeah, that's a little weird, Wade."_ _

__"You get what I'm saying."_ _

__It was pretty frustrating to have his friends host some kind of intervention into his dry spell, but Mark would admit that it was a dry spell. But so what?_ _

__"I don't need either of you to get me a date, okay? I would have one if I wanted one."_ _

__They looked at him with a ridiculous amount of concern._ _

__"We just don't want you at home by yourself all the time," said Bob, "You've gotta get yourself out there and meet people."_ _

__"We don't want it to be because of the gay thing."_ _

__"Wade!"_ _

__Mark felt himself blush and wished that he could drink the damn alcohol without having a heart attack._ _

__"That too," Bob agreed, and Mark shot murderous looks at both of them._ _

__"What the hell does that mean?"_ _

__It had been more than 6 years since Mark had realized his sexuality, but he'd only recently come out to his friends and family, wanting to finally stop pretending and making excuses about his (lack of) relationships. It wasn't like he'd ever had a serious boyfriend. He hadn't really felt the need to have a relationship like that yet, but it only made any kind of sense to imagine one with a guy._ _

__"Calm down, man. We just don't want you to worry about it."_ _

__"Especially since we live together," said Wade, "Like I bring girls over -well I bring Molly over- so you could bring guys over."_ _

__Mark swallowed._ _

__"I know that."_ _

__"Okay. Well even if you don't get a date, just go talk to someone. You let yourself keep to yourself way too much."_ _

__It still didn't seem necessary, but Mark appreciated what his friends were trying to do. He knew that he let his introversion keep him locked up tightly in his comfort zone, but it wasn't easy to break out of that. He supposed he should take the opportunity he was being given._ _

__"Fine, I'll talk to someone."_ _


End file.
